


prompt ficlets

by lady_gt



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: in which i select prompts fromthisprompt list and go absolutely batshit, because it's quarantine and i don't have anything better to do.
Relationships: Lan Mandragoran/Rand al'Thor, Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. spanking

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** "if you're going to act like a little brat then i'm going to treat you like a little brat."

Rand knew what he'd been doing the moment Lan knocked his sword out of his hands.

They've ended their practice now, Lan claiming that he'd like to take Rand aside to talk about some things. Rand knows precisely what: That's why he's lying exposed on Lan's lap, nails snagging at the sheets and tasting blood on the inside of his mouth. He's just taken the first blow, feeling a calloused hand slam down on his skin with a sharp sting. Even though he'd been the one to tease Lan earlier - nothing much, simply testing the waters to see if he could try and get a reaction out of him, he's not even that experienced in the manners of a tease and fumbled the whole while - it had been enough. 

"Light," he forces out. He runs his tongue against the ragged split of skin on the inside of his mouth. He'd been the one who probably humiliated Lan, and now Lan's the one here to humiliate him. And isn't it enthralling to be completely at his mercy? He likes the sting of pain on his skin, fingers clenching at the bedsheets. 

"You knew full well what you were doing," Lan states with not even the slightest sign of anger or irritation. His hand smacks down on Rand's exposed ass again and he can't suppress the whine that wrings itself free from his mouth. The worst (or maybe best, he doesn't know) part is that he's getting hard. Painfully so. He can feel his cock pressing up against one of Lan's legs, straining. He needs release, he needs Lan to finish with this and just take him already-

"I'm-" Rand tenses up again when Lan's hand strikes his exposed skin again "-I'm sorry."

"What for?"

(He wants this, he knows. He likes the consequences this brings him.)

"For teasing you. For leaving you like that."

Lan says nothing and Rand winces when his hand lands on his ass again. By now his skin's raw and red and sore. He's squirming on Lan's lap, pressing his hardening cock sharply against his lap. _Please,_ he pleads in his head, _Light, please give me relief, please let me come-_

"Lan." His voice comes out weak. "Please. I want you. I know what I've done."

Then Lan's pulling his pants up. He feels around and presses his fingers to Rand's cock briefly, holding him loosely before yanking up his smallclothes once more. Rand can feel his skin throb, and he's still hard against Lan's leg. He lets out an undignified noise, pressing sharply against Lan because he needs and craves more contact.

"What is it?"

"If you're going to act like a little brat then I'm going to treat you like a little brat. Take care of yourself if you need to."

And Rand is left alone, sore and a little guilty but _wanting_ most of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** "you'd better be quiet if you don't want to get caught."

"Now, tell me what that beast you'd slain looked like again?"

They aren't being subtle about it. The door is locked tightly shut, lest anyone walk in and find them. Neither of them even bothered to completely undress, Ludwig is sheathed inside of Laurence. And by the blood does he feel good, walls slick and tensing around his cock. There's something about the feel of his bare legs rubbing against Ludwig's as he's seated on his lap that he likes - what a contradictory piece of work Laurence is. He's always the one who says in soft, cooing words how much he wants for Ludwig to fuck him yet he's always the one rocking up and down on him.

Ludwig's finding it hard to focus. His hands come to rest on Laurence's legs. "It was quite large, this beast. Its eyes, oh - Laurence!" 

His words come out as a growl when Laurence presses his hands down and moves again. His walls flutter around Ludwig, he feels frustratingly good. Those large, deceptive gray eyes both frustrate and allure Ludwig, so sickeningly innocent yet unbearably seductive. Laurence might clamor for Ludwig to fuck him and give him everything, but they both know that he likes to take the lead.

Laurence shakes his head. "Finish your sentence, Ludwig. I want to hear more about last night's incident - you're always one for telling stories."

"...Its eyes were yellow. There was matted fur spiked all along its back, and I could've sworn that its fangs were-"

He's interrupted not by Laurence moving (he's as close as he can get to tolerating that blissful feeling). No, this time Laurence is making noise. Soft, breathy whines that slowly climb higher in pitch and are probably seeping through the doorway by now for the rest of the Church to hear. He loves Laurence, he knows that much. The problem is that neither of them are good at muffling noise.

He brings a hand up to cover Laurence's mouth. It's hard for him to muster the control to do it - Laurence is so intoxicating moving up and down against him - but he manages a low, scratchy, "You'd better keep quiet if you don't want to get caught."

Laurence nods. He's not giving up, he's still the one who has that gleam to his eye. But he complies, the only sound he lets out as he moves against Ludwig's cock being subdued, short breathing. Then he drapes his arms over Ludwig's shoulders, bending down from where he's perched on his lap to open up his lips to cover his. He tastes bitter in Ludwig's mouth, sucking eagerly on his tongue as he once more squeezes down on him. He pulls away just for a moment, lascivious with his half-open eyes as he lets saliva from the kiss slide down his tongue from his open mouth. Then he's back to kissing Ludwig, muffling those delectable little moans of his with the feeling of Ludwig's mouth so close to his. He tries to be quiet, but Ludwig knows two can play at this game - his fumbled groping at Laurence, leaving patches of red that will soon bruise when he squeezes down too hard on his thigh or his leg, is enough to make Laurence change his tone even with Ludwig's lips muffling him.

He finishes inside of Laurence, who's hesitant to pull himself off. He looks down to watch the seed trickle out of Laurence's entrance and stain his open thighs. Laurence looks triumphant - that enough should make Ludwig annoyed if it was anybody else.

"You're not very good at keeping quiet, are you, Laurence?" 

Laurence flashes him what can only be described as a shit-eating grin.

"And you're not good at keeping track of yourself when recounting those stories."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro... i fucking luv power bottom laurence...

**Author's Note:**

> bc we all need rand being a bratty sub and then getting his ass destroyed hgfgbvbvnb
> 
> i hope i quenched u all of the horny, there is more to come - also please give me requests im thirsty (i do bloodborne stuff too lol)


End file.
